The Sole
'"The Sole" '''is the thirty-fourth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 112th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering at midnight on November 27, 2014. In the episode, Deeba and Blake take refuge in newly-constructed Gallifrey Estate with Tamara, who delivers some hefty news. The Episode "Deeba..." Tamara said. She wrapped her cardigan tighter around her and hurried to hug her grand-niece. She ushered Blake and Deeba inside the newly-constructed Gallifrey Estate. "It's redecorated," Deeba said. She looked at Tamara and grinned. "I don't like it." Tamara sat them in the parlor and fetched a pot of hot chocolate. "On the run," she said from the kitchen, "that's what the papers say! Traitorous daughter of Felicia Gallifreyan, granddaughter of Elena Gallifreyan, and great-granddaughter of Gallifreyan Gallifreyan. I was flabbergasted! I knew that you would never! Never! The only person who would betray this family was my son. But he was a wackjob from the start. Always interested in giraffes of all things." "Aunt Tamara," Deeba said, "We really appreciate your letting us stay here." "Don't even bother saying it," Tamara said, "Gallifreyans never betray family. Unless of course your my son. God knows where he is now." "Isn't he dead?" Blake muttered to Deeba. She nodded quickly. "And then of course there's that Marie woman. That dastardly woman. She was seen, you know, just the other day in Erut Nevda. A woman called the police but she was gone by the time they arrived. She killed President Nutty all those years ago. If you look closely at those videos of the Carnation Woman, you can see it's her. It's a pity no true footage of the assassination exists. And to think there were all those people watching with cameras. What of those pictures?" "Is there anyone else home?" Deeba asked. Tamara smiled broadly, clearly ersatz. "No...just me." "What aren't you telling us?" Blake asked, "Both our families should be here." "The Orrupt-Wolleys went back to New Orleans after the War ended. And...um..." "Where are my brothers?" Deeba asked, standing. Douglas was dead. She knew that. Douglas died right here months ago in the fire. Alexander, Hannibal, and Julius did not die. Where were they?! "Alexander was paralyzed from the waist down," Tamara said, "He's at the doctor." "Bullshit," Blake said, "Where the hell are they?" "Oh my God," Tamara said, grabbing her mouth. She broke into an uncontrollable sob. "They're dead. Dear God they're dead!" Deeba choked. "What?" Tamara collapsed on the couch. "They enlisted in the army. Even Alex! They...they...they didn't make it. Their camp was bombed. Alexander and Hannibal died instantly and Julius was rushed to a h-hospital b-but it was too late I think. He...he couldn't have survived that wound." "The sole survivor policy," Blake said shakily, "He must be brought home." "He hasn't been," Tamara said, "I've been alone for a week now...waiting..." "Everyone!" Deeba screamed, "Everyone is dead!" Tamara shook her head in anguish. "It's her! Marie! It's her doing! We're done!" Deeba and Tamara sobbed together. Blake had nothing to say. The three of them fell asleep in the parlor, their faces streaked with tears. Blake awoke the next morning. He was exhausted and depressed. A family as nice as the Gallifreyans did not deserve to be ruthlessly murdered and killed over the course of less than a year. Blake blinked in the darkness. He turned on his phone and used it as a flashlight to find the curtains. He drew them back and light flooded the room. Deeba stirred. Blake looked down the path toward the tunnel. The police box, having survived the first fire, was buzzing with the morning guard. Something was happening. Someone turned to look into the window. Blake's stomach lept. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The brothers of Deeba, having long been ignored by producers for their insignificance to the story, were finally mentioned again. They were killed off. References The redecoration line is a reference to Doctor Who. Trivia *The scene in which Tamara greets Deeba is inspired by the reunion between Martha Jones and her mother in the episode, "The Stolen Earth," from Doctor Who. *Tamara's rant was a mixture of inspiration from Wilfred Mott and Sylvia Noble, Donna Noble's grandfather and mother. It was implicated to imply Tamara's loss of mentality cognitively. *Tamara's son being interested in giraffes was the first thing producers thought of because the desktop background on one of their computers is a giraffe. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes